See You Again
by Withering Princess
Summary: Sequel to the songfic 'Beautiful Alone'. It's been 1 year after Sasuke's wife died, and he saw someone who looks exactly like her... same name, same everything. could it be coincidence or could it be that his wife is still alive? Sasusaku (COMPLETE!)
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Runs wildly and hugs everybody Yeeha! I'm back with another fic of mine! It's a sequel to my songfic 'Beautiful Alone'! So if are going to read this one, I suggest that you should read that one first because you're not going to understand this much if you haven't read that one! And oh yeah! Can you give it a review too? (Hehehehe) I'm so jumpy today because I'm listening to ever-so cute Naruto song... Viva Rock! It is very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very cute!!  
  
Okay! On with the story!! Hugs monkey plushy really tight  
  
Monkey plushy: OUCH! (==)  
  
**See You Again**  
  
Chapter 1: Is That You?  
  
The sun shone brightly at the village of Konoha. The birds are chirping merrily while perching on the trees just outside the house of a 20- year old anbu named Uchiha Sasuke.  
  
The warm sunlight grazed the pale, smooth skin of Sasuke's face, causing him to wake up. Slowly, he sat on his bed and rubbed his eyes. The he stood up and fixed his bed and got ready for his breakfast.  
  
He already got used to waking up alone again... and cooking for himself because it's already been a year after his wife died. He wondered what to eat for today as he scanned the contents of his refrigerator. A half-eaten apple, an almost empty carton of milk, some bread which became rock-hard after storing it in the ref for almost 2 weeks. Nothing edible.  
  
He sighed as he straightened up. He guessed he should go to the marketplace to get himself some food... or maybe stop by at the ramen shop... No, the ramen shop is a bad idea. Naruto was surely there and he was absolutely not in the mood for a conversation right now.  
  
Then he slowly entered his room again and got dressed up. Then he proceeded towards his bedside table and gazed at a certain picture frame. He picked it up and stared at it. The picture shows a very happy scene. The two people in it are smiling. The pink-haired woman was leaning on the shoulder of a certain raven-haired man. Yes, it was Sakura and Sasuke.  
  
He smiled inwardly. How he missed those times when he and Sakura goes out. He missed every bit of it, especially Sakura. Then he sighed. There is no way the dead would come back again, he thought. He decided that he should go now to town because his stomach was already rumbling in protest.  
  
He put the picture frame back where it belongs and he exited his house. His and Sakura's house. He trudged from the house to town.  
  
After a few minutes, he arrived at the town. It seemed as busy as usual. The vendors are shouting the names of their wares hoping that some customer would buy. Everything seemed so normal... so peaceful.  
  
He wandered around town looking for someplace to eat. Then he suddenly heard a rumbling sound. He slowly turned his head to see what was making the noise. A chill went through his spine the moment he saw what it is. The rumbling sound was made by his fangirls hoping to catch him. Out of instinct, he began to run. Fast.  
  
"Don't let him get away this time!!!" Said a random girl.  
  
"Outta my way suckers! He's mine!" said another.  
  
"Who said so?" Came another.  
  
"Me." Said the previous.  
  
And the girls began to have a catfight, arguing who owns Sasuke. Sasuke took advantage of it and ran away.  
  
"Phew... hell with those girls." He sighed. Then he looked around to see where he is. The place isn't familiar. Instead of houses, shacks are there. 'This must be the outskirts of Konoha' he thought as he wandered around the area. He decided that he would just look for a restaurant in the outskirts where he could get his breakfast. He doesn't want his fangirls to bug him again, for heaven's sake. Luckily, he found a place where he could eat. He entered it and was surprised that the restaurant was a big one. It didn't look as big when you look at it from the outside. Nevertheless, he proceeded to the counter and ordered some food. "Ramen, please." he told the lady with blue hair who was taking his order. The lady, the moment he saw Sasuke started blushing like mad accompanied by uncontrollable fidgeting. Obviously, the girl already has a crush on him. "Uhhhmmm... ramen sir... that would be 300 yen..." said the girl. Sasuke handed her the said amount, and as the girl received the money, she began to blush even more, if it was still possible. Then Sasuke took a seat at the far corner of the restaurant and waited for his order to arrive.  
  
at the counter  
  
The blue-haired girl pulled her friend who was working at the restaurant as well. "Sakura! Sakura!" she squeaked as she pulled the pink- haired waitress towards the counter.  
  
"What is it Yoko?" the girl named Sakura asked.  
  
"He's SO hot!!!" Yoko squeaked as she jumped up and down while grasping Sakura's arm.  
  
"Hot? Who?" Sakura asked, confused.  
  
"Oh the guy who ordered ramen!!! He's so cute and handsome and hot!!! You should see him yourself!" the other answered.  
  
Sakura chuckled as she eyed her friend with amusement. Then she put the bowl of steaming ramen onto her tray. She turned to step away from the counter to deliver it when she heard Yoko.  
  
"Sakura! Let your hair down!" Chirped Yoko.  
  
Sakura looked at Yoko. "Why?" she asked.  
  
Yoko sighed as she tugged on Sakura's ponytail causing her long pink tresses to fall down, framing her pretty face exquisitely. "You should let it down because the person who you are going to deliver that to is no other than Mr. Hot Guy! You should look pretty, who knows? He might like you!" she said excitedly.  
  
Sakura smiled as she shook her head and proceeded to deliver the ramen. Truly, letting her hair down made her look even prettier, but whatever style it was, she still looks beautiful.  
  
Sakura didn't have difficulty in finding the customer, because he is the one and only customer that morning. She slowly approached Sasuke, not wanting to spill steaming tray of ramen all over herself.  
  
Sasuke didn't notice the waitress coming because his mind was preoccupied while gazing out of the glass window. He was thinking of someone. Sakura to be exact. He wondered if Sakura were still alive, she would probably be here and eat with him, she would probably beat the hell out of those fangirls until they can no longer walk for chasing after her husband. Sasuke smiled as those thoughts came into his mind. He didn't even notice that Sakura already placed the bowl of ramen before him.  
  
Sakura stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Sasuke smile. 'Yoko was right. He sure is hot!' she thought as she blushed a little.  
  
Sasuke was still gazing out of the window. He didn't notice Sakura and his food. "Sakura..." Sasuke muttered under his breath followed by a sigh. Sakura heard what Sasuke said and was surprised to hear her name. She decided to ask him if he knew her.  
  
"Sir? Excuse me sir." She inquired.  
  
But Sasuke didn't answer. He was still deep in thought with his wife.  
  
This made Sakura a bit mad. She wasn't used to being ignored. She wanted to get his attention so she scooted out of the restaurant.  
  
"Where is she going?" Yoko wondered as she saw her exiting the restaurant.  
  
Sakura was now outside the restaurant. "There!" Sakura sighed as she saw where Sasuke was sitting; she ran and stopped beside it. Then, she turned to face the sitting man. She bended a little so that her face was level with his. Then she knocked on the glass panel. This definitely caught Sasuke's attention.  
  
Sasuke was startled with what he saw. 'Was it Sakura?' he thought. Then he remembered that Sakura was already dead. Maybe it was just his hunger. Maybe he was so hungry that he was hallucinating. He sighed and turned to face his table. There, he saw his bowl of ramen. "I didn't even notice the food was already here..." he said and started to devour his ramen.  
  
Sakura skipped as she entered the restaurant again. There, she saw that Sasuke was already eating his ramen. She approached his table and put her hands on top of his table, smiling lightly.  
  
Sasuke looked up to see who arrived at his table. He dropped his chopsticks when he saw Sakura's face. It was the same, exact smile. The same pink locks. The same emerald eyes.  
  
The chopsticks fell... on the floor. Sakura bent down to pick it up. "Wait a bit sir. I'm going to get you new chopsticks." She said with a smile then she turned to take a step... but someone was pulling her hand. She looked back to see that the man was pulling back her hand.  
  
"Sakura?! You-you're alive?!" Asked Sasuke in disbelief.  
  
She became confused. Then she pulled her hand from Sasuke's grasp and turned to face him. "I don't know who you are, but how come you know my name?" she asked instead.  
  
'Sasuke! Sasuke!' came a voice at the back of Sakura's head.  
  
'Who are you?" Sakura asked the voice in her head.  
  
'I'm your inner self, remember? Sasuke! You're here! Stupid! Give him a hug!' said inner Sakura.  
  
'Why should I? I don't even know him!' Sakura told inner Sakura.  
  
At that moment, Sakura felt her head aching. She slowly massaged her temple, but she could not stand the pain. Then she fainted and began to fall. Good thing Sasuke was there and caught Sakura just in time...  
  
Tsuzuku....  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Joal: Whew! That was a long one! Hey guys, who do you think that Sakura is? Hmmm. I know! But I'm not gonna tell you!!! Don't you just love me?! MUAHAHAHA!  
  
Monkey plushy: I know! She is Sakura's twin sister!  
  
Joal: NO! She isn't!  
  
Monkey plushy: Then who is she?  
  
Joal: I'm not gonna tell you. You have to wait for the next chapter! And I wont post the next chapter until I get at least 10 reviews or more. The more, the merrier!  
  
Monkey plushy: Haaaaaayy!!!  
  
Joal: Hey you! I'm talking to you, person-who-is-reading-my-fic. Whoever you are, as long as you're reading this... Can you give me a review? You have no choice anyway... Because I know where you live! brandishes kunai If you don't give me a review you will end up like them! points to a pile of poor, injured readers who didn't review  
  
Random guy: Just do what she says! You don't want to end up like me! SHE'S GONNA SHOW YOU HELL IF SHE LAYS HER HANDS ON YOU!  
  
Random girl: BE AFRAID! BE VERY AFRAID!  
  
Joal: hahaha... Muahahahaha... Buahahahaha! Joke joke joke! 


	2. Revelations

  
  
Hello! I'm back!!! Here's the second chapter! I want to thank all of you who reviewed the first chapter! Hugs those people REALLY tight Oops... sorry! I didn't mean to strangle you! Gomen! I love reviews! I love the reviewers too! Oh yeah! I already named my monkey plushy! I named him 'Tatsuki'!  
  
Joal: Tatsuki! Can you do the Para-para dance?  
  
Tatsuki: Of course! dances  
  
Joal: applauses Kawaii desu!!! (==)  
  
( Hey, Gaara's OOC here! (  
  
See You Again  
  
** Chapter 2: Revelations**  
  
Sasuke caught the girl just in time to prevent her from hitting the floor. Then he slowly lifted her. He stared at her face for a long time. Exactly like Sakura. As that thought came to his mind, he felt a pang of sadness in his heart. 'Sakura...' he thought. Every inch of her looks exactly like Sakura. She even has the same height and same physique as her.  
  
Sasuke rid his mind of his thoughts and carried the unconscious lady towards the counter.  
  
Yoko saw that her friend was unconscious. She immediately hurried and ran to help Sasuke but he Sasuke seemed to be unwilling to let go.  
  
"Where can I bring her? Do you have a staff room here?" asked Sasuke.  
  
Yoko shook her head. "I'm sorry, we don't have any, Mr.-?"  
  
"Uchiha... Uchiha Sasuke. I think we should bring her to a hospital." He said.  
  
"I think so... but..." Yoko started.  
  
Sasuke looked at her irritably. "What?!" he said impatiently.  
  
"But sir, you see... we're not allowed to go out on our duty time. We have to ask permission first." Yoko timidly explained.  
  
Sasuke's face darkened. "The hell? Where's your manager?" he asked, obviously ticked off. He gently shifted Sakura in his arms.  
  
"Right here Sasuke-san." Said Yoko while gesturing towards a certain door.  
  
Sasuke strode towards the door. Yoko, seeing that he could not knock because he was carrying Sakura did the knocking for him. Then Yoko slowly opened the door.  
  
Yoko cautiously peered in the room. There, she saw the redheaded restaurant manager, Uchibaku Gaara.  
  
Gaara's head was resting at the top of his utterly cluttered table. He was obviously sleeping.  
  
Yoko approached the sleeping lad. "Gaara? Gaara?" she said as she desperately tried to wake him up but shaking him lightly. The redheaded man slowly lifted his head from the table and turned to stare at the person who woke him up from dreamland.  
  
"Yoko... what are you doing here?" he asked with the tone of irritation in his voice. Then his eyes traveled from his shaky employee to the man who was standing at his door, carrying another employee of his. "Sakura! What happe-"he started, but Sasuke cut him off.  
  
"Your worker here has fainted, so I'm gonna take her to the hospital, get it?" said Sasuke and he exited the room immediately.  
  
Gaara was taken aback with what just happened to Sakura and with what Sasuke said. Then, he quickly stood up and started to pace towards the door. Then he abruptly stopped and turned to Yoko.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Move, will you?!" he almost yelled at her.  
  
"Y-yes sir." Yoko answered and quickly ran after Sasuke and Gaara who are already walking hurriedly towards the hospital.  
  
Sasuke did not speak a word at their 10-minute long walk towards the hospital. His mind was deep in thought about the woman he was carrying. Who could she be? Why does she look like Sakura? Could there be a connection between her and his wife? So many questions are forming in his mind, he didn't notice that he amost passed the hospital.  
  
"Sasuke-san! The hospital is here!" called Yoko who was a few meters away from him. He slightly nodded and entered with the two. Yoko immediately ran to the reception area. The nurse who was in charge quickly obliged and called for a stretcher where Sakura could be placed as she was rushed to a hospital room. The doctors acted quickly, checking if Sakura suffered other complications or if she just fainted. After a few minutes they announced that there is nothing to worry, that everything is all right. She simply fainted because of exhausting, perhaps.  
  
Yoko let out a sight of relief as the doctors announced this. So did Gaara. Then he remembered that Sasuke was there, too.  
  
"Introduce yourself." Said Gaara flatly.  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke." He simply answered.  
  
Gaara nodded. "I want to thank you for helping up bring Sakura here."  
  
Sasuke didn't answer. Gaara ignored Sasuke's response. The three of them sat there inside Sakura's room in silence until Yoko broke it.  
  
"Uhmm... I think we should be getting Sakura-chan's hospital bill now." She said, apparently talking to no one in particular.  
  
Gaara stood up. "You're right." He stated and turned to exit the room when Sasuke spoke.  
  
"I'm coming with you." He said suddenly as he stood up and followed Gaara out, leaving Yoko alone with Sakura.  
  
The two men did not speak to each other as they paced towards the reception area. As they reached it, the nurse handed the hospital bill to Gaara. Sasuke inched a bit to see the name of the patient.  
  
Sasuke was shocked and confused at the same time. "Gaara! Her full name's 'Haruno Sakura?!" he bellowed out loud.  
  
Gaara look at him, completely bewildered. "Yeah. Haruno Sakura. What is it to you?" he asked.  
  
Sasuke shoved back his hair. "Ha-Haruno Sakura is the name of my wife." he stuttered out of shock.  
  
Gaara still looked calm. "Haruno is not an uncommon surname. And Sakura's a very common name." He said.  
  
Sasuke looked pissed off. "Then why does she look like her?!" Apparently outraged at Gaara for disbelieving him.  
  
Gaara slowly turned his head to face him. "What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
Sasuke grabbed his wallet and opened it. He then pulled out a certain picture and showed it to Gaara. Gaara's eyes widened in shock as he saw it. She definitely looked like the woman in the picture.  
  
"Where is your wife?" he asked.  
  
"Dead..." Sasuke answered, sadness evident in his voice.  
  
Gaara smirked. "If she's already dead, then you don't have any business with this Sakura." He said.  
  
"Where is her family?" Sasuke asked instead.  
  
Gaara went silent. "I- I don't know." He said.  
  
Sasuke was once again pissed off. "You have her to work for you and you don't have an idea where she came from?!" he almost yelled at Gaara.  
  
"I found her." Gaara said.  
  
Sasuke was intrigued. "Where did you find her?" he inquired.  
  
Gaara began to explain where he found Sakura...  
  
_flashback_  
  
The wind was blowing hard, carrying the sand with it. It was definitely a hot, scorching day.  
  
Gaara was alone in the desert, a solitary traveler. He was leaving his hometown to go to Konoha to seek his destiny there. He was sick and tired of his life there, so he decided to go to Konoha.  
  
He was walking... until he saw something on the horizon. There was something there. Pulling out his kunai, he readied himself for an attack. He was already accustomed to this because lowlife bandits are common in places like this. They make a living from robbing travelers who pass by this area.  
  
But it was not a bandit. It was a man carrying a pink-haired woman. Seeing him, the man smiled and approached him.  
  
"Take her." The man said dropping the woman on the hot desert sand.  
  
"Who are you?" Gaara asked the man.  
  
"You don't have to know." The man answered. "Take care of her for me... I mean for my brother." He added as he chuckled evilly. Then he disappeared.  
  
Gaara knelt down next to the woman. She was unconscious and has several bruises on her body. He turned her around to look at her face. He was taken aback with her beauty. Then he gently lifted her up and carried her.  
  
When he arrived at Konoha, he went to the inn and requested for two rooms. He put the woman on the bed and bandaged her wounds and bruises. Then he went out to eat a bit.  
  
After he ate, he went back to the room to see that the woman has finally woke up. "Who are you?" she asked him.  
  
"Gaara." He answered. "Who are you?" he returned the question.  
  
The woman's face contorted as though she was trying to remember something really hard. "Uchi... no... Haru... Haruno Sa... Haruno Sakura." She blurted out.  
  
Gaara pulled out a chair and sat down. "Can tell me who that man is? The one carrying you?" he said.  
  
Sakura began to think again. "I-I don't know..." she said shakily.  
  
Gaara sighed. "Okay... just tell me where you live. I'll just take you back home. Your folks must be worrying." He said, straightening up.  
  
"I don't know." Sakura said.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Gaara asked.  
  
"I don't know who my family is... all I remember is my name." She said.  
  
Gaara frowned. He has no choice. The woman has to stay with him.  
  
_end of flashback_  
  
"That's it. Then I decided to put up a restaurant, since she said she can cook." Gaara added.  
  
"Could you tell me what did the man looked like." He hopefully asked Gaara.  
  
Gaara began to think. Then he looked at Sasuke for a few seconds. He opened his mouth to speak. "He looks like you, but he's older."  
  
Sasuke was positive. "ITACHI!" he said.  
  
"Itachi who?" Gaara asked, obviously not knowing what Sasuke was talking about. But Sasuke was not able to answer because he scooted out of the hospital quickly.  
  
"What a weirdo." Gaara muttered under his breath as he paid Sakura's bills.  
  
_Sasuke's POV_  
  
I ran. I was positive that that man was Itachi. I was wondering about what he said... 'Take care of her for me... I mean for my brother.' Could it be? Could it be that that Sakura is the real one? Then who was buried in Sakura's grave?  
  
I stopped running. I was already at the cemetery. I ran to Sakura's grave. Naruto, Ino , Shikamaru and Hinata are there.  
  
"Sasuke! Yo!" the dobe greeted me. I have no time to mess with him. I pushed him aside. I began to claw the ground.  
  
Shikamaru grabbed my shoulder. "Hey easy! I know it's been hard for you, but you don't have to do this."  
  
"It's none of your business!" I yelled at Shikamaru. They do not know what is happening. They just don't.  
  
I continued digging. I could hear Ino and Hinata sobbing. They do not understand me, I thought.  
  
I stopped when I reached the coffin. I tossed it out. It seemed weird. The coffin was light.  
  
I climbed up and paced towards the coffin. But Ino stopped me.  
  
Ino began to speak "Sasuke! What do you think you're doing?! Sakura's already dead! What's the point of-"I cut her off. I pushed her, causing her to land on the behind.  
  
I knelt beside the coffin. With shaky hands I opened it, expecting to see a body. But there was none. Only a piece of log dressed in a burial outfit. Ino shrieked when she saw it. Naruto was dumbfounded as well as Shikamaru. Hinata was wide-eyed.  
  
"Sakura's still alive." I said.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Joal: Muahahaha! Another chapter done! Woooo! Sakura is still alive!!! Where could she be?  
  
Tatsuki: I ate her!  
  
Joal: NOOO! COUGH HER OUT! makes sakal Okay! Please review this chapter! I'm gonna post the next one soon. I want to know what you think about my work. If not you're gonna be on trouble because brandishes kunai  
  
Lump-of-readers-who-did-not-review-who-are-badly-wounded: SHE KNOWS WHERE YOU LIVE!  
  
Joal: Right! 


	3. Revelations II

  
  
Joal: falls from the ceiling OUCH! Oh hey! 3rd chapter's up! dances Ow! My bones! Ei, where's Tatsuki?  
  
Tatsuki: hiding 

Joal: I thought it would be fun to make Gaara set up a restaurant! hides I know you're gonna hate me for that! cries I'm sorry.... sad face

See You Again  
Chapter 3: Revelations II  
  
"Yes. Sakura's still alive." came another voice.  
  
Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino and Hinata turned to look for the source of the voice. I came from a man... dressed in a cape-like thingy. He and Sasuke have a striking resemblance, but the man looked obviously older.  
  
"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled. "Where's Sakura?!"  
  
Itachi wore a playful yet evil smirk on his face. "You've already met her, dear brother." He replied.  
  
"You mean-"Sasuke started.  
  
"The woman you met earlier today is indeed your wife." Itachi finished the sentence for him.  
  
"Then how come she doesn't remember me? What did you do to her you bastard?!" he questioned Itachi.  
  
Itachi crossed his arms. "Hmmm... You see, Orochimaru and I have joined forces. He wants your power. I don't have use for you, so I helped him. I kidnapped Sakura when you're not at home. Then I put a clone to take her place. And that's when Orochimaru entered the scene." He explained. "And oh, about why she doesn't remember you? I tortured her a bit and brainwashed her... so that she would forget about everything. And I gave her to that traveler guy. You should consider yourself lucky, you've met her." He added, still wearing the smirk.  
  
Sasuke's face screwed up in anger. Itachi hurt Sakura. Itachi's gonna pay for it. He was blinded by anger. Out of rage, he charged toward Itachi, attempting to punch him in the face. But Itachi blocked it and he punched Sasuke, sending him flying a few feet from where he was standing.  
  
Sasuke staggered to stand up, wiping the blood from his mouth. "You're gonna pay for this. I swear." He said, his voice shaking from anger.  
  
Itachi's smile faded. "I would expect that. But I assure you. You won't get her memory back."  
  
Sasuke was alarmed. "Wha-what do you mean she won't get her memory back?" he asked.  
  
"I used my chakra to brainwash her. She won't get it back unless you kill me... and that is impossible." He replied.  
  
Sasuke's eyebrows connected with rage. "I will kill you. I swear. It's not impossible."  
  
Itachi smiled. "Then you should train more. You're no match for me. Weakling." He said and disappeared.  
  
Naruto and the others turned to Sasuke. "What do you mean Sakura's still alive? Where is she?!" Ino asked Sasuke, tears beginning to welling up in her eyes.  
  
Sasuke decided not to answer the question. Instead he began to run back to the direction of the hospital. The others followed him.  
  
"Hey! Sasuke! Haven't you heard Ino? If Sakura's still alive, then where is she?" Naruto asked Sasuke.  
  
"Shut your mouth dobe and just follow me." Sasuke answered.  
  
After a few minutes, they reached the hospital. Sasuke remembering that Sakura's room number was 204, he quickly dashed through the stairs.  
  
"We... just... could've... used... the elevator." Ino complained.  
  
"Then go back down and use the elevator." Sasuke snapped as they already reached the second floor. They quickly ran to search for room 204.  
  
Room 201... Room 202... Room 203... Room 204. Yes!  
  
Sasuke quickly halted as he reached for the doorknob, but before be could touch it, it turned by itself. Slowly, the door began to open, revealing the blue-haired girl... along with a pretty pink haired girl... the love of his life.  
  
"Sakura! You're back!" said Sasuke as he hugged Sakura. Sakura on the other hand was petrified. Why did this guy hug her when they just met this morning? And why is he acting like he knows her?  
  
Ino saw Sakura. Her best friend. They reconciled when Ino and Shikamaru hooked up. Not trying to force back the tears, she hugged Sakura as well.  
  
Naruto joined the group hug too. He obviously missed his teammate. Hinata was wiping her tears while Shikamaru was smiling at the happy sight before his eyes.  
  
"Can't... breath... gonna... die..." said Sakura as she gasped for air.  
  
Sasuke and the others who were hugging Sakura realized that they were already strangling Sakura. Reluctantly, they let go, and Sakura began frantically gasping for air.  
  
"Hey! What's that for? Oh! Aren't you the man who ordered ramen earlier this morning? Yoko told me that you help bring me here when I fainted. Arigato. And sorry for wasting you precious time." She told Sasuke when she finally regained her breath.  
  
"No problem. As long as I'm with you I'm not wasting time." Said Sasuke who was SMILING. Of course he could not hide his happiness that his wife was still alive.  
  
Sakura blushed at Sasuke's remark. She blushed even more when she saw Sasuke smile. It definitely made him more handsome. Then she looked at the people standing beside Sasuke. "Uhmm... Who are they?" Sakura asked.  
  
Naruto was stunned. "Sakura? Don't you remember us? I'm Naruto!" he said.  
  
Shikamaru sighed. "Haven't you heard Itachi? He said he brainwashed Sakura to forget about everything." He explained.  
  
Naruto nodded. "Ahh... I see. By the way, what does 'brainwash' mean?" he asked.  
  
Shikamaru smacked his palm to his forehead. Sasuke muttered 'dobe'. Ino's jaw dropped. Sakura's vein popped. Yoko sweatdropped. Hinata dragged Naruto to a corner and explained what 'brainwash' means.  
  
After a few minutes of explaining, Naruto finally understood what 'brainwash' means.  
  
"C'mon Sakura. Come with me." Said Sasuke.  
  
"Where?" she asked.  
  
"To our house." He answered simply.  
  
Sakura blushed again. "Our house? OURS?" Sakura stuttered.  
  
"I'll explain it to you there. You guys need to help me." He said.  
  
"Errr... O-kay." Sakura said uncertainly as she followed Sasuke. "Yoko! Please tell Gaara I just went somewhere." She added. Yoko nodded. And the group exited the hospital.  
  
As they were walking, they noticed that Sakura was glancing at all directions.  
  
"Sakura? What's the matter? Something wrong?" Ino asked.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "It's nothing. It's just that this is the first time I ever entered the town. I only lived in the outskirts, you see." She answered. "Uhmm... you know my name too?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Of course! I'm your best friend. Ack! I forgot that Itachi brainwashed you and you don't remember us. Then, let me reintroduce myself. I'm Yamanaka Ino!" she happily said while pointing her thumb at herself.  
  
'They know me! Then they must know something about my past! Good thing I met them!' Sakura thought.  
  
"And I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" shouted Naruto from their back.  
  
"I'm Hyuga Hinata." Said Hinata shyly.  
  
"Nara Shikamaru." Said Shikamaru.  
  
Sasuke sighed. "I'm Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." He told Sakura.  
  
"Oh nice to meet you all! By the way, I'm Haruno Sakura!" she said.  
  
"What?" Naruto said.  
  
"Ha-Haruno?" Ino stammered.  
  
"Yes. Haruno. Why?" Sakura asked, confused at the reaction of the two.  
  
"Silly Sakura! You shouldn't use your maiden name now! You're already married! Your name now's 'Uchiha Sakura'!" chirped Ino.  
  
"Uchiha?" muttered Sakura. "You mean-?" she said as she turned her head towards Sasuke who was walking beside her.  
  
"Yep. I'm your husband." Said Sasuke.  
  
Sakura's face turned to the color of her hair. 'I-I'm married? To a very handsome guy?! EEEK! I'M GONNA MELT!!!' she thought.  
  
"Here we are." Said Sasuke.  
  
Sakura's thoughts were cut off when she heard Sasuke's voice. She gazed at the house. It looked miserable. The plants are already wilted. The grass isn't mowed. But she thought it should've looked better if it was well taken care of.  
  
"Poor plants! They're dead!" Sakura said with a tone of disappointment in her voice while eyeing the dead plants.  
  
"You were the one that takes care of those, you know." Sasuke said as he opened the door of the house.  
  
"Look! Because you disappeared for so long, the plant I gave you is now dead!" Ino said in a frustrated voice while holding a pot of a dead plant.  
  
"Are you sure that I really lived here?" asked Sakura. She could not believe that she finally met the people who know something about her past.  
  
"Of course! You do!" called Naruto as he gestured Ino and Sakura to come inside. The two followed.  
  
Sakura and Ino entered the house. Sakura looked around while Ino settled on the nearest couch. Sakura saw some picture frames. She approached it and picked it up. Shown in the picture was her accompanied by Sasuke. They looked really happy.  
  
'So... I really lived here. Sasuke really is my husband.' Sakura thought as she gazed at the picture. She was feeling happy yet nervous now that she found the people who know about her past. Happy because they were finally reunited, nervous because she doesn't know how to behave because she really forgot about them.  
  
Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's voice. "Hey Sasuke! What happened to your house? It's so filthy!" he remarked as he rubbed his finger on an extremely dusty table. Truly, the house was filthy. The tables and the cabinets seemed they haven't been cleaned for a long time. On the floor lay some empty containers of instant ramen. On a corner, there lay small heap of dirty clothes. Very messy. Sakura thought as she picked up some ramen containers that littered the floor.  
  
"I got tired of cleaning." Answered Sasuke's voice from the kitchen. "I never got the hang of it." He added with a sigh.  
  
"Men..." Ino muttered and Sakura and Hinata giggled.  
  
"Hmm... since you said this is my house as well, I think I should give it a general cleaning!" said Sakura while she tossed the ramen containers on the trash bin.  
  
"Good idea, forehead girl!" cheered Ino as she jumped from her couch.  
  
"I like to help too!" said Hinata shyly but with a tone of determination from her voice.  
  
"Me too!" called Naruto. "You're gonna help too, won't you Sasuke?" he added.  
  
"Of course, this is my house, you dobe!" replied Sasuke from the kitchen.  
  
Shikamaru sighed. "Guess I'm outnumbered, meaning I have to help. How troublesome." He commented.  
  
.  
  
at the hospital  
  
.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" asked a red-haired man, Gaara.  
  
"She went with Sasuke and his friends. It seems like they know her. I think they know about her past." Answered Yoko.  
  
Gaara's face saddened. This is it. The moment he dreaded for. He knew that sooner or later, Sakura will find out who she really is, and eventually have to leave to go back to her life. He knew this would happen, that's why he tried to distance himself from her... he tried not to fall in love with her. But no... it could not be helped. It was too late... because he was already in love with her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
.  
  
Joal: Hahaha! Another chapter done! Yes! Gaara's in love with Sakura! It's a love triangle! AHHH! By the way, do you think this fic is getting sappy and overly OOC? Please tell me so that I can make it better! Review this chapter please! I'm gonna give you a BIG hug if you do! A BIG hug like this! gets a random person a gives him a hug  
  
Random person: OW! bones crack  
  
Joal: Ooops! Got carried away! giggles I'm not gonna blackmail you today, I lost my kunai. looks for kunai. Now, where the heck is that thing? looks under chair  
  
Tatsuki: hiding in the closet I stole her kunai! Hehehe!!!  
  
Ja ne! 


	4. Love is in the Air

  
  


  
  
Joal: /waves/ Hey! It's me! And fourth chapter is here. I'm sorry if my grammar is not that good. I decided to lighten things up a bit, so there's SasuSaku, NaruHina and ShikaIno here! MUAHAHA! I got tired of looking for that kunai, so I decided to get new ones! shows a new set of kunais they're really nice... and sharp... I want to test it! finds Tatsuki Aha! A perfect target! /tapes Tatsuki on wall./  
  
Tatsuki: Let me go! NIARGH! /fidget/  
  
Joal: Don't move much! HAYAA! /throws kunai and hits Tatsuki on head/ BULL'S EYE!  
  
Tatsuki: /cotton stuffing showing/ Itai...  
  
Joal: gets Tatsuki from wall Okay! Now enjoy the chapter while I sew this baka up! /sews Tatsuki/  
  
.  
  
.  
  
See You Again Chapter 4: Love Is In the Air  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Asked Sasuke. He and the others are heavily armed for their mission that day. The others nodded.  
  
"There's no turning back now." Said Sakura. The others agreed as they clutched their weapons tightly.  
  
"Well then, let's go!" called Naruto while raising his weapon up in the air.  
  
"ALRIGHTY!" everyone except Sasuke shouted, and they began to execute their mission; General Cleaning. Everybody had their weapons on. Naruto was armed with a bathroom scrubber. Shikamaru was holding a bottle of disinfectant. Ino was holding up a broom. Hinata was armed with a rug. Sakura was with a broom, like Ino. Sasuke was holding a feather duster in his right hand while on his left hand, he clutched trash bags. (Imagine Sasuke like that! MUAHAHA! Oo)  
  
Ino and Hinata hurried to the living room. Naruto and Shikamaru headed to the bathroom, while Sasuke and Sakura ran to the kitchen.  
  
"I didn't know Sasuke's so lazy!" Ino told Hinata as they wiped the dust accumulating on the center table.  
  
"Maybe because he's been upset since that dreadful event." Said Hinata while covering her nose. She was allergic to dust.  
  
Ino looked at Hinata. "Hinata are you alright? Oh heck! I forgot you were allergic to dust! I guess you should stop now. I can handle the living room by myself. Go and take a rest." Ino urged the pearl-eyed girl.  
  
"Ino, thanks for the concern, but I really want to help." Hinata refused shyly.  
  
Ino straightened up. "If you want to help, you must do something without making contact with dust." Ino thought out loud. "I know! It's not dusty at the bathroom! You could just help there!" she added and dragged Hinata to the bathroom.  
  
When the two reached it, Ino just snatched Shikamaru and dragged him towards the living room. They left without a word. Naruto has his back on them, so he didn't notice that Shikamaru had gone and Hinata was with him.  
  
Naruto was chuckling under his breath. 'I guess it would be a nice joke if I sprayed Shikamaru with water! Hehe!' he though while holding a running water hose.  
  
Quickly, Naruto turned and sprayed Shikamaru with water. "Hey Shikamaru! I think you should take a bath! You stink!" he teased as he was spraying water on the person before him. After feeling that it was enough, he turned off the faucet to look at Shikamaru's face.  
  
But it was not Shikamaru. It was Hinata. He wet Hinata!  
  
Hinata stood petrified near the bathroom mirror. Dripping from head to toe. She looked as though she just emerged from a swimming pool. Hair dripping and clothes clinging to her skin.  
  
Naruto stared open mouthed at Hinata. He didn't mean to spray her with water. He thought she was Shikamaru.  
  
"Na-Naruto kun?" whispered Hinata disbelievingly.  
  
Naruto snapped back to reality. He must apologize. Quick. "I'm so sorry Hinata-chan! I thought you were Shikamaru and I thought it would be funny to play a joke on him so I wet him, but instead, I wet you!" explained Naruto as he helped Hinata wring the water out of her clothes and hair.  
  
Hinata blushed at seeing how near Naruto was. "Tha-that's okay Naruto- kun." Said Hinata who was still blushing.  
  
Naruto sighed with relief. Then he stared at Hinata's clothes. It's still wet. Then, he noticed how Hinata's figure developed. He never really noticed it, because Hinata always wore loose clothes that don't show a bit of it, but now, he could see her curves on the right places because of the clinging fabric on her skin. He blushed.  
  
Hinata noticed how long Naruto's staring at her. "Naruto-kun? Is there something wrong?" she asked timidly.  
  
Naruto remember that it was rude to stare. "Uh... It's nothing Hinata- chan. I just thought about something." He answered while scratching his head. He noticed that Hinata was shivering. "Hinata! You're shivering! The water's really cold. Here take this." Said Naruto as he took off his shirt and offered to Hinata.  
  
Hinata blushed as she saw Naruto's bare top. "I-is it alright? How about you?" Hinata asked.  
  
Naruto grinned. "Nah, I'm alright, anyway it's my fault your clothes got wet." He said.  
  
"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Said Hinata shyly as she hid behind the shower curtain to change. After a short while, she emerged, wearing Naruto's shirt. Then the two started to clean the bathroom.  
  
.  
  
at the living room  
  
Ino was bending down as she picked the ramen containers while humming a tune while Shikamaru was wiping the table.  
  
"Shikamaru, when we get married I want to live in a house like this!" said Ino as she picked up the containers.  
  
"In a house as DIRTY as this? I know you're weird, but I didn't expect you were THAT weird." Shikamaru teased.  
  
Ino stood up wearing a scowl and a smile at the same time (how do you wear both at the same time? thinks haha!). "Baka! I didn't say a house as dirty as this! What I mean is I want us to have our own house! I don't want to rent!" she said as she punched Shikamaru lightly on the shoulder.  
  
Shikamaru was in the mood for teasing. "Dream on Ino. I'm not gonna marry you! Not even in my next life!" he teased some more, turning his head and sticking out his tongue at Ino.  
  
Ino laughed. Shikamaru's always like this. She grabbed Shikamaru on the shoulders and started to shake him hard. I'm mean real hard, enough to cause Shikamaru to lose his balance and fall towards the couch.  
  
Ino instinctively let go. She wants to see Shikamaru knocked down. It would give her a good laugh. But even though she let go of Shikamaru's shoulders, she was falling with him. She then realized that Shikamaru looped his arms around her waist, causing her to fall on top of him on the couch, their faces barely inches from each other.  
  
Shikamaru smiled. "Gotcha." He said. He gently put his hand on the back of Ino's head, pulling her closer for a kiss.  
  
Ino obliged. She slowly closed her eyes and leaning closer to her lover until their lips met, sharing a passionate kiss that lasted a minute or so before pulling apart.  
  
(ShikaIno fans shrieks)  
  
.  
  
at the kitchen  
  
Sakura was sweeping the kitchen floor. She never saw dust in this amount in her entire life. After she swept the entire kitchen floor, she began to scoop it up in her dustpan and empty in the trash bin.  
  
At that moment, Sasuke was emptying the trash bin. After Sakura emptied the dustpan, he stood up and faced her.  
  
"Sakura... I missed you. I really missed you a lot." Sasuke said in almost a whisper as he lifted his hands and touched Sakura's face. Love and happiness evident in his eyes. "I love you so much Sakura. Don't leave me again. I don't want to be alone anymore." He said.  
  
Sakura did not know how to react. She feels guilty because she doesn't remember her own husband. "Sa-Sasuke... I don't know how to say this... but I feel really guilty. Not remembering you at all. I feel so... I feel so terrible." And she began to sob. "I don't remember anything... I don't remember loving you." She said, tears spilling from her emerald eyes.  
  
Sasuke wiped the tears from Sakura's eyes. "Don't worry. It's not your fault... If you don't recall anything, then I'll make you remember." He said. Then slowly he closed his eyes and inched closer to Sakura. Sakura didn't refuse. She too closed her eyes. Their lips touched. Sasuke kissed her... she kissed Sasuke back.  
  
(SasuSaku fans shriek)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
Joal: That was a short chapter. Sorry about that. I'm just not in the mood for typing. slumps in chair I'm sorry 'coz the SasuSaku, NaruHina and ShikaIno aren't that nice. I think it sucks. frowns Well... that's what I think, but I want to know what YOU think about it! You know what I'm talking about! REVIEWS! Gimme, gimme, gimme reviews! MUAHAHA! And now I have a new kunai, I can do the blackmail thingy again! Review! Or else! brandishes kunai with an I-know-where-you-live-look in the face  
  
Tatsuki: /crying/ Look at me! I'm a poor miserable sewn-up monkey plushy! I'm no longer cute!  
  
Joal: But you never been cute... You're... ugly... /sniggers/ I don't want to use you as my mascot anymore! I'm gonna get a new plushy mascot. /puts Tatsuki back in cabinet/ Look! A pig stuffed toy! gets the pig plushy I'm gonna name you... CHOJI!  
  
Choji: Oink! Oink!  
  
Joal: Okay! That's it for now! Review!!! 


	5. 5

Joal: Hello!!! 5th chappie is here!!! I feel I'm having the symptoms of the disease called 'Writer's Block'! Oh no! What should I do?! I want to finish this fic!!!  
  
Choji: You're getting that because you don't get enough exercise. chomp  
  
Joal: Nah.... I'll just drink my vitamins... swallows a bottle of vitamins Okay, just read this...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
See You Again Chapter 5: Team 7 Reunited, the Love Triangle Begins  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sasuke let his arms encircle Sakura's waist, while Sakura put her arms around Sasuke's neck.  
  
Then, Sasuke deepened the kiss, since Sakura did not object when he suddenly kissed her on the first place.  
  
At first, Sakura was shocked when Sasuke suddenly deepened the kiss. But then, she didn't hesitate. She feels safe when she's around Sasuke. Slowly, she opened her mouth to let Sasuke in. At once, Sasuke's tongue entered her mouth, brushing against hers. The two continued to kiss for a few minutes. Then they heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. Quickly, but hesitantly, the two broke the kiss and looked at the person.  
  
"Hey Sasuke! Hinata and I finished cleaning your bathroom!" Naruto proudly declared. Then, he noticed that Sasuke looked extremely pissed off and Sakura was red as a tomato. "What's the matter?" he added.  
  
Sasuke shot him a venomous look. "If your done, then get the hell out of here!" he barked at Naruto.  
  
Naruto winced at Sasuke's remark. "Okay, okay!" he said as he pranced away from the two. When Naruto was out of sight, Sasuke turned to Sakura who was blushing tremendously.  
  
"I'm sorry Sasuke... I... I got carried away." She admitted, still blushing.  
  
Sasuke smiled at her. "That's ok..." he said. But inside him, he wants to strangle Naruto to death for interrupting them.  
  
.  
  
at the hospital  
  
"Yoko, we must go back to the restaurant." Gaara spoke, trying his best to hide the sadness in his voice. Then he turned to leave.  
  
"Hai!" Yoko chirped and followed Gaara.  
  
On their way, Yoko could not stop herself from blabbering about Sakura who finally found the people involved with her past. "It was really heartwarming when they hugged her! And you know the guy Sasuke? The handsome guy? There was something special in the way he looks at Sakura. Maybe he's Sakura's boyfriend or hus-"  
  
"What?!" Gaara asked, wanting to confirm what Yoko said.  
  
"I said that Sasuke must be Sakura's boyfriend or husband, judging for the way he looks at her. He looks so... In love! If that's true, Sakura must be the luckiest girl in the entire world!!!" Yoko happily said, clutching her hands in her chest.  
  
'It could be possible... that Sasuke is Sakura's boyfriend' thought Gaara. But he wished that what he was thinking were not true. 'What if they're just friends?' he thought. But one thing's for sure. He wanted to find out the truth. And to find out the truth, he must talk to Sasuke.  
  
Then Gaara saw a man with gray hair sticking up from his head protector. His face was covered with a piece of cloth, except for his right eye, deeply indulged in reading his book; 'Icha Icha Paradise'. He decided to ask this man about Sasuke. Who knows? He might just know him.  
  
Gaara approached the man. "Excuse me, but do you know someone named 'Uchiha Sasuke'?" he asked, hoping that he knows.  
  
The man looked up from the book he was reading. "Yes. I know him very well... why?" he asked.  
  
Gaara jumped internally. "Could you take me to his house?" he asked. Yoko, on the other hand was confused with Gaara's sudden interest about Sasuke.  
  
"Uhm... Gaara? I thought we would go back to the restaurant?" Yoko asked uncertainly.  
  
"You go ahead." He answered. 'This one's more important' he thought.  
  
Yoko nodded. "Okay." Then she ran off to the other direction. It was just Gaara and the man now.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" asked the man, surveying him.  
  
Gaara tapped his foot impatiently. "I want to talk to him about something." He simply said.  
  
The man stood up and pocketed his book. "Follow me." He said. Gaara obeyed and followed the man.  
  
As they were walking, the man suddenly spoke up. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Gaara... you said you know Sasuke very well. What's your relation with him?" he asked out of curiosity.  
  
"I'm Hatake Kakashi. Of course, I know him well. I'm the jounin who trained him. Sasuke's a very talented ninja, you know..." he said. "Well, not just him. Naruto and Sa- I mean, the whole team 7 are great ninjas." He said abruptly. He almost mentioned Sakura. Until now, he still couldn't believe that she was gone.  
  
Gaara nodded. 'So he was a great ninja...' he thought.  
  
"Here we are." Said Kakashi as he stopped in front of a very miserable looking house.  
  
"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Gaara as he gazed around.  
  
Kakashi nodded. "It was not really like this a few years ago." He explained. He walked towards the door and knocked. After a while, it opened, revealing a blond lad wearing a foxy grin on his face.  
  
Naruto's face brightened the moment he saw Kakashi. "WAIII!!! KAKASHI- SENSEI! WHAT A PLEASANT SURPRISE! NOW WHOLE TEAM SEVEN'S COMPLETE!!!" he hollered loud enough for the people in the outskirts to hear. Then he gave Kakashi a bear hug.  
  
"Naruto! Get off me!" said Kakashi as he struggled against Naruto's bear- like grasp that is making him choke. 'Wrong Naruto, wrong... team seven will never be complete again.' He thought.  
  
"Naruto! What's the racket?" came Shikamaru. "And why aren't you wearing your shirt? Don't tell me you took a bath." He added when he noticed Naruto was shirtless. He and Ino are done cleaning the living room.  
  
"Uhm... Naruto-kun let me borrow his shirt since mine got wet..." Hinata shyly explained, as she emerged from the bathroom, curious why Naruto shouted like that.  
  
"Hey look! Kakashi's here!" said Ino who was standing by the sofa.  
  
Kakashi looked around. "Why are you guys here? Don't tell me you're having a reunion when you didn't invite me!" he told them.  
  
"Of course not, Kakashi-sensei! We're just helping to clean up this place! And guess who's back?!" said Naruto, obviously happy.  
  
"Hmmm..." Kakashi thought. But it was cut off when Sasuke emerged from the kitchen, his left arm around Sakura.  
  
"Why are you shouting like that, Naruto?" he asked.  
  
"Sa-Sakura?!" asked Kakashi bewilderedly as he stared at her.  
  
Naruto grinned. "Yep! Kakashi-sensei! Sakura's back! She didn't died in the first place!" he explained proudly to his bemused sensei.  
  
Gaara coughed, trying to get attention. The others looked at him.  
  
Then Kakashi remembered. "I forgot, Gaara came here to talk to you Sasuke." He said.  
  
Sasuke nodded. "Very well." He said as he motioned Gaara to sit on the couch.  
  
"I came here to talk to you." He said. "In private." He added.  
  
Sasuke looked meaningfully at the others. And they went out of the house saying that they will clean the garden. Outside, Naruto was explaining to Kakashi why Sakura was back, occasionally being corrected by Shikamaru. Ino, Sakura and Hinata are talking about the plants.  
  
inside  
  
"What is it that you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked Gaara coolly.  
  
"What's your relation with Sakura?" Gaara asked pointedly. He wants to know what's between the two. He wants answers, right now.  
  
Sasuke cocked his head slightly, which annoyed Gaara a bit. "Sakura and me? She's my wife... why?"  
  
Gaara just heard the words he feared. 'Sakura and me? She's my wife... why?' those words resounded inside his head. It felt as though he was about to shatter into pieces with those words. He doesn't want to believe it. 'It's not true, it's not true...' he thought over and over again.  
  
"You're lying." Gaara said, hoping that he was right.  
  
Sasuke looked insulted. "Lying? No I'm not. We're married, so what is it to you? Unless..." Sasuke said but abruptly stopped, wearing a disbelieving look in his face. "Don't tell me that-"he added with a tone of fury in his voice.  
  
Gaara looked down and put his hands on his head. He dared not to look at Sasuke. "Too late Sasuke... I fell for her..." he said finally.  
  
Sasuke was filled with shock and rage. He grabbed Gaara by the collar and glared at him. "Leave us alone! She's my wife, and that's it! Never dare to show your face here again. Leave Sakura alone!" he bellowed.  
  
Gaara pushed Sasuke's hand away; anger was also burning in his eyes. "Like I knew she was married! And what kind of husband are you? You never even tried to look for her!" he bellowed back.  
  
"I thought she was dead!" Sasuke defended, still glaring at Gaara.  
  
Gaara cursed under his breath. "But you can no longer change the fact that I love her." He shot back.  
  
Sasuke had had enough. He punched Gaara squarely on the face hoping that he could knock some sense into him. Gaara staggered from the punch, but he too was able to give Sasuke a punch as well. Then, Sasuke punched Gaara on the stomach, leaving him dazed for a second, enabling him to drag him out the door. The others looked shocked at what they saw. Sasuke and Gaara are fighting.  
  
"You two! Stop it!" said Kakashi as he tried to calm the two. "What's the problem?!"  
  
Sasuke gave him another glare and walked towards Sakura while wiping blood from his mouth. He instinctively put an arm around her possessively. "Ask him!" he said.  
  
Kakashi looked at Gaara. "What is this?!"  
  
Gaara glared at everybody except Sakura. He stared at her for a while. "I love you Sakura." He said.  
  
That did it. It caused Sasuke to go berserk again. He strode towards Gaara and gave him a powerful punch. Kakashi, Naruto and Shikamaru ran to them and restrained a raging Sasuke from hitting Gaara again.  
  
"You! I want you to leave now! And don't ever come back!" hollered Sasuke, his eyes filled with anger.  
  
Gaara need not telling twice. He smirked and then he looked at a petrified Sakura. "I'm gonna get you Sakura." He said and turned to leave.  
  
When Gaara was out of sight, they released Sasuke who was still fuming. "Damn that bastard! I'll kill him!" he said as he kicked a pot out of anger, causing the shards to fly about.  
  
"Whoa! Sasuke calm down!" Kakashi told his former student, while motioning all of them to come inside.  
  
Inside, Ino tried to start a cheery conversation to take their minds off from what just happened. Well, she got Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata and Kakashi to forget the event, but Sasuke and Sakura still didn't. They just sat beside each other, not breathing a single word.  
  
Sasuke swore he would kill Gaara if he shows his face again in their home. Then he glanced at Sakura who was at his right side. He saw that she was desperately trying to fight back her tears. Gently, he wiped them and put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Sakura didn't protest. She buried her head on Sasuke's chest. Sakura was confused. She wasn't sure about her feelings. Well, Gaara's always been nice to her, but she didn't regard him more than a friend. On Sasuke's side, it was different. Even if she just met him this morning, she felt a sense of comfort when she's with him. She feels so safe with him around... and it feels nice. It makes her feel warm and loved... maybe she's beginning to have feelings for Sasuke again...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Joal: Yay! Another chapter done!!! I'm so glad! How 'bout you, Choji?  
  
Choji: I'll be happy if you give me some snacks.  
  
Joal: gives Choji some potato chips happy?  
  
Choji: Yep! eats  
  
Joal: sighs Well, I know where you live so review this or else. I'm really in low spirits now because school's near (June 7). I still want to have a vacation... twirls kunai on finger sorry if Gaara's OOC in this fic... I just don't like him... 


	6. Festival and GHOST!

  
  
Joal: 6th chapter's here!!!! AYEEEEEEEE!!! Fluffy chapter! I'm just in the mood for fluff! NYAHEHEHEHEHE!  
  
Choji: more food!  
  
Joal: /angry voice/ ya know what?! I think you're not fit to be my mascot. You're eating up all of my food! /puts Choji on cabinet/ now what? AHA! A green cat plushy! gets cat plushy I'm gonna name you 'Mint' because your color looks errr... minty. Light green and white.  
  
Mint: Ngiao!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. See You Again Chapter 6: Festival... GHOST?! XD  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"My God! I didn't know it was that late already!" said Ino when she glanced at the clock. The clock read 8:45 pm. "I've gotta run home!" she added as she stood up.  
  
"I'll walk you home." Said Shikamaru as he straightened up as well.  
  
"Me too." Said Hinata timidly.  
  
"Hey Hinata! Want to eat some ramen?" asked Naruto causing Hinata to blush a bit.  
  
"Sure Naruto-kun." She answered timidly but obviously pleased. The four bid their good byes and exited the door.  
  
Kakashi stood up from his chair and followed them but he stopped he reached the door. He looked at Sasuke and Sakura. "Hey you two... don't do anything funny tonight." He teased and went out as well.  
  
Sasuke snorted. They were now alone, sitting in the dark living room lying on each other's arms in complete silence. But a loud churn from their stomachs soon broke it.  
  
Sakura lifted her head from Sasuke's chest the moment she heard the sound. She looked at Sasuke then she began to giggle. Sasuke grinned.  
  
"I'm hungry." Sakura complained. She stood up and turned to the kitchen and opened up the ref. Sasuke followed her there. Then, Sakura opened it.  
  
"Great! We have nothing to eat." Said Sakura disappointedly as she closed the door of the ref.  
  
Sasuke smiled. "We could just eat in town."  
  
Sakura suddenly looked at the calendar. "Hey! Today's the festival!" she cried.  
  
Sasuke glanced at the calendar as well. True, today's the festival. Then he looked at Sakura. "Sakura? Do you want to go to the festival with me?" he asked.  
  
Sakura looked at him. 'Guess it wouldn't hurt... plus, he's my husband after all.' She thought. "Okay...." she said, making Sasuke smile and hug her. Sakura was surprised at his action. Then Sasuke dragged her to their room.  
  
"What are we doing here? I thought we are going to the festival and eat?" Sakura asked Sasuke who was getting something from the cabinet.  
  
"Yes we are. That's why I'm looking where I put your clothes. You can't go there wearing that." Sasuke said while pointing to Sakura's waitress outfit.  
  
Sakura nodded and knelt down next to Sasuke, helping him to look for it. Then she caught sight of a pink cloth. She pulled it out. It was a very pretty pink yukata with some green shades on the lower side.  
  
"Is this it?" Sakura asked Sasuke, showing him the pretty yukata.  
  
"That's it!" Okay, I'll leave you here so you can change while I get my stuff." He said and went out.  
  
Sakura smiled. Then she took off her clothes and put on the yukata. It fitted her perfectly and made her look even prettier, she stood in front of the mirror and began to comb her hair. She was about to go out when something caught her sight.  
  
It was a book... no... it was a photo album. Curiously, she picked it up and opened it. It was the photo album of their wedding. She sat down on the bed and turned the pages of the album. She was teary-eyed as she was looking at the pictures. She felt so guilty for forgetting about Sasuke. However, her thoughts were cut off with a knock on the door.  
  
"Are you done, Sakura?" came Sasuke's voice from the other side of the wall.  
  
Sakura quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Uhm.. Yeah, I'm going out now." She answered, putting down the album on the bed.  
  
She opened the door and smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke, however, was speechless. Her beauty took his breath away. Sakura was also astounded. Sasuke looked more handsome in his kimono. (Joal: blah... XD)  
  
"Shall we?" Sasuke said as he offered his hand. Sakura smiled and took his, and they walked to the festival hand in hand.  
  
They arrived at the festival. Everything and everyone looked very  
happy. The streets were lined with brightly lit lamps.  
  
"Oh wow! It's so pretty!" Sakura exclaimed, clutching her hands in  
front of her, while gazing around. Sasuke grinned at Sakura.  
  
'I still can't believe she came back... I'm probably the happiest man  
on earth... I'm gl-' but his thoughts were cut when Sakura dragged him  
towards some stores.  
  
"I want this and this and this and this and this and this and this and  
this and that over there and that one too beside it and those!"  
Sakura said as she picked up stuff she wanted from the stalls and  
tossed them towards Sasuke who was barely visible from the horde of  
stuffed toys he was carrying.  
  
"Ne... Sakura, don't you think this is too much?" came Sasuke's voice  
behind the mountain of stuffed toys.  
  
"Hmmm... That's not too much, I think... Come to think of it, you said I  
wasn't here for almost a year, so you need to buy me one year worth of  
stuff I like!" she triumphantly exclaimed. 'Oh, how I wish I could get  
my memory back...' Sakura thought.  
  
Sasuke grinned at Sakura's answer. 'That's Sakura, alright...' he  
thought. When Sakura finished picking up the stuff she likes, Sasuke  
went to pay for it. The man in the counter gave him a toothy smile  
before he spoke...  
  
"Yer girlfriend sure is demanding, ain't she? Ten thousand and five  
hundred yen please." Said the man as he computed how much Sasuke owes  
him.  
  
Sasuke shook his head. "She's got her reasons." He said nonchalantly.  
He gave the man the said amount... then he stared at the ermm... large  
package full of Sakura's things that he was supposed to carry. He  
slowly bent down to pick it up but Sakura stopped him.  
  
"Sasuke-kun? How are we going to enjoy the festival if you're carrying  
that... that big thingy?" Sakura asked him uncertainly while pointing to  
the package.  
  
"Hmmm... mister, can we leave it here for a while and pick it up later?"  
Sasuke asked the man at the counter.  
  
"Sure thing! Don't ya worry, good chap!" he said, once again, grinning  
his toothy grin.  
  
"Arigatou." Said Sasuke then he and Sakura exited the store. Sakura  
was wondering where they should go next when a voice broke her  
thoughts.  
  
"Uncle Sasuke! Hewp meee!!!" came a child's voice. Both of them looked  
at its owner and saw a little girl with pearl-like eyes and brown  
hair... about four years of age, who was running towards Sasuke. The  
little girl hugged Sasuke and started to cry.  
  
Sasuke bent down and picked the bawling and sniveling little girl.  
"Jenjen... why are you crying?" Sasuke asked. "Aw, man! Don't blow your  
nose on my kimono!" he added when Jenjen tried to wipe her gooey nose  
on Sasuke's kimono. (Joal: Yuck! XD) Sasuke wiped they little girl's  
tears and carried her to a bench, motioning Sakura to follow.  
  
When Jenjen's crying ceased, Sasuke asked her. "Why are you alone?  
Where are your parents?"  
  
"Uncle Sasuke, I got wost and I can't find my mommy and daddy. I'm  
scawed!" Jenjen answered and hugged her uncle.  
  
"We should look for her parents then." Said Sakura. Jenjen didn't  
notice her before. She looked at her and her jaw dropped. She was too  
sunned to move. Her gaze was fixed on Sakura.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" Sakura asked the little girl  
sweetly.  
  
"Gh-gh-ghost!" Jenjen gasped. She clutched Sasuke's kimono and cried  
again. (Joal: kids... nyahahha!)  
  
Sakura was puzzled at Jenjen's reaction when she saw her. "Sasuke? I  
don't understand... Why ghost?" Sakura asked a grinning Sasuke.  
  
"Jenjen knew you died... you're her auntie, you see. And now when she  
saw you again. She thinks you're a ghost." Sasuke explained. He was  
still grinning.  
'Whoa! I'm her auntie!' Sakura thought  
  
"Jenjen, she's not a ghost... She's your auntie Sakura." Sasuke  
reassured they bawling little girl.  
  
"Kedo... Awntie Sakura's dead!" Jenjen retorted, still too scared to  
even look at Sakura.  
  
"Jenjen, Sakura didn't die. She just... how do I explain this to a  
child..." Sasuke thought.  
  
"Jenjen, an evil fairy put me curse on me, but I got out from the  
curse." Sakura suddenly said, hoping that Jenjen would stop crying.  
  
Suddenly, Jenjen stopped crying and looked at Sakura. "Weally?" she  
asked.  
  
"Really." Sakura answered as she smiled. 'Hell yeah! She stopped  
crying!' Inner Sakura cheered.  
  
"So... let's look for your mom and dad now." Sasuke offered. Jenjen  
agreed. She got up from the bench and walked with Sakura and Sasuke,  
happily clutching Sakura's hand.  
  
"Awntie! Wat did the ewvil fairy look like?" Jenjen asked Sakura.  
  
"Hmmm." Sakura thought, thinking what an evil fairy looked like.  
"Let's see... the evil fairy has long claws and lotsa warts on the face  
and... uhmmm... he's gay." Sakura grinned as she imagined an evil gay  
fairy.  
  
"Cweepy! I didn't know gay fairies exist!" Jenjen said in amazement.  
They continued to walk when...  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!!!!" Jenjen shouted as she ran towards two people who  
had their backs on them.  
  
"Jenjen?!" the man exclaimed as he saw his daughter back.  
  
"Jenjen! I'm worried sick about you!" said the woman as she picked up  
the little girl.  
  
"Looks like a family reunion." Commented Sasuke. "How're you two  
doing, Neji? Tenten?" he asked.  
  
"We're okay. Did you find Jenjen?" Tenten asked Sasuke. But Jenjen  
answered her question.  
  
"Hai! Uncle Sasuke fouwnd me! And you know wat mommy? You know wat?  
He's wid auwntie Sakura!" Jenjen excitedly explained.  
  
"What?" a confused Neji and Tenten asked in unison. Then, Sakura  
emerged from behind Sasuke.  
  
"Sakura!!! I thought you're dead!" Tenten exclaimed out of shock and  
happiness.  
  
"I'll explain." Said Sasuke. Then he explained... (blah blah! Too lazy  
to type... you already know what he's gonna say... BTW, they went to a  
restaurant and they ate there. Sasuke explained everything there too.)  
  
After a while, Sasuke finished explaining to Neji and Tenten...  
  
"I didn't know about that..." Neji said.  
  
"It must've been horrible." Tenten added. "Having lost your memory  
sure is hard."  
  
Sakura nodded shyly. She doesn't know how to act around Neji and  
Tenten. 'Please! Stop staring at me!' she pleaded internally. And as  
though the Gods could hear her, something averted their attention from  
her.  
  
"Look, Jenjen's already asleep." Tenten said as she hoisted the  
sleeping child to her lap.  
  
"So tell me how you two have been doing." Said Sasuke.  
  
"We're doing fine... and Tenten's pregnant." Neji proudly declared as he  
put an arm around his wife's shoulders. Tenten, however just blushed  
and grinned.  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah." Tenten answered.  
  
"Congratulations!" Sakura and Sasuke exclaimed excitedly. "In what  
month are you now?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No, not yet... I just found I'm pregnant yesterday." She replied. Her  
cheeks turned glowed even more.  
  
"Neji! You're being naughty." Sasuke teased. Neji just grinned.  
  
"So... when do you plan to have yours?" he asked instead.  
  
Sakura flushed. So did Sasuke. They didn't expect that!  
  
Neji noticed that. "Nevermind." He simply said as he looked at his  
watch. "Damn! It's already 10:24! We gotta go home now." Neji said as  
he stood up and took Jenjen from Tenten.  
  
"Gotta go!" Tenten said and followed Neji who was already exiting the  
restaurant... Now it was just Sasuke and Sakura again...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
.  
  
Joal: Personally, I think this chapter sucks... Do you think this fic is  
getting too sappy? Please tell me!!! I want to know!  
  
Mint: ...  
  
Joal: Please review! I'm kinda upset lately because I didn't get much  
reviews from the previous chapter... that made me think this getting  
sappy... and another thing that made me upset is that school's near!  
It's on June 7! NOOOOO!!! So please review! Or you know what I'll do  
to you.... sobsI'm so upset!!! I need a hug!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
I'll update this fic even though school's back... Trust me... so please  
continue to support this fic! 


	7. Is it Goodbye?

Joal: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Update!!! I survived the first week of school! WHOOWHOO! I got 3 new teachers... and I hate my English teacher... he's so demanding! I want to takes his eyes out using a spoon! ARGH! [cries]  
  
Mint: Okay... we understand you sorrow... [hands Joal a box of tissues]  
  
Joal: Arigatou.. [blows nose] okay, enjoy this chap guys!!! [curses English teacher]  
  
**See You Again Chapter 7: Is It Goodbye?  
**  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Neji and his family left Sakura and Sakura at the festival... it was just them again.  
  
Sakura yawned. "Uhm... Sasuke-kun? Can I go home now?"  
  
Sasuke looked at her fondly. "You're already sleepy, ne? Okay let's go." He said as he got on his feet. Sakura stood up as well.  
  
The two left the restaurant. Sakura was glancing at the stalls, which are now starting to close... then she remembered something.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, should we get my stuff now?"  
  
"I almost forgot. C'mon let's go."  
  
And the two walked towards the souvenir shop.  
  
"Heya! I thought ya two wouldn't come back! Here's yar package, miss." Said the toothy man.  
  
"Arigatou!" answered Sakura as she smiled sweetly. Sasuke carried the package and they both left the store.  
  
"Anou, Sasuke..." Sakura started.  
  
"Hn... Nani?"  
  
"I can carry those stuff... and thanks for these. I gotta go home now." She said.  
  
Sasuke arched his eyebrows. "Huh? We're going home, so I can manage." He said as he went towards the left direction. Sakura stayed put at the same stop. Sasuke noticed that Sakura was not following him. He glanced at her.  
  
"Sakura, what are you waiting for?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going home." Sakura answered.  
  
"I know... so what are you standing there for?"  
  
"But my home is this way." Sakura said as she pointed towards the right direction... towards the outskirts of Konoha.  
  
'What the heck?!' Sasuke thought. "Oh no, you won't you would not go back there." Sasuke said with a tinge of anger and jealousy in his voice.  
  
"But-"Sakura began.  
  
"No buts, Sakura. You won't go back in there from now, and that's final!" Sasuke snapped at Sakura.  
  
Sakura was taken aback with Sasuke's behavior. She had had no choice... she followed Sasuke.  
  
They walked together, but none of them speaking a word. Sakura was confused with Sasuke. Did she say something wrong? But there didn't seem anything bad with what she said. She sighed and looked at Sasuke. He seemed extremely pissed off... but pissed off from what?  
  
"Uhm... Sasuke? Can I ask you something?" Sakura asked quietly.  
  
"What?" Sasuke said without looking at her.  
  
"Sasuke, why don't you want me to go back there?"  
  
Sasuke stopped walking abruptly. He turned to face Sakura. He REALLY looked pissed off. He grabbed Sakura's shoulders, which caused Sakura to wince slightly.  
  
"You to know why?" Sasuke snapped. Sakura nodded slightly. She was really freaked out with Sasuke. He was scaring her out of her wits just by looking at her like that... his eyes seemed burning with an intense emotion that seemed like... jealousy?  
  
"I don't want you to go back there because Gaara's there, you understand me? And no one can take you away from me. No one, you hear that? They would have to kill me first." Sasuke said venomously.  
  
Sakura stared at him wide-eyed. He really was scaring her. Is this Sasuke and the Sasuke she just met are the same?  
  
Suddenly, they heard something... it seemed as though someone was clapping. They scanned the dark surroundings for the source of that sound, when someone spoke.  
  
"Otouoto, I didn't know you are that dramatic." Said a voice, which was coming from a dark area.  
  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "That voice... Itachi?!"  
  
"Correct." Said Itachi as he emerged from the shadows. "Who knows you can be so dramatic, otuoto?"  
  
Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Itachi, you bastard. I'm gonna kill to get Sakura's memory back."  
  
Itachi laughed maniacally. "You? You puny little insect are going kill me?! You must be dreaming!"  
  
But Sasuke wasn't listening. He already attacked Itachi. Itachi didn't feel his presence, and so, Sasuke was able to slash his chest with hid kunai. It was a bit deep.  
  
Itachi winced. How come he didn't feel Sasuke approach? He must be careful next time. Sasuke has became stronger...  
  
Itachi took his kunai out. Quickly, he ran towards Sakura. He gripped her tightly and pointed his sharp kunai on her throat.  
  
"Okay Sasuke... one wrong move and she's dead." Said Itachi with a demonic smile on his face.  
  
Sasuke looked at Sakura who was now crying and shaking in fear. Here it goes again... Why couldn't he protect the one he loves? First his family, now Sakura. Is this really his fate? To suffer from the loss of his loved ones? What did he done to deserve this?  
  
Sakura continued to sob. She was really scared. "Sa-Sasuke... help me... please..." she begged.  
  
Sasuke thought of a plan. Quickly, he took out a shuriken and threw it towards Itachi's kunai. Itachi dropped the kunai, so he reached his kunai holster (or whatever you call that) to pull out another one, but Sasuke was already in from of them. He tried to punch Itachi, but he missed. Itachi managed to step back his left foot to evade Sasuke's attack. But his left foot didn't made contact with the ground... he was standing at the edge of a cliff. He and Sakura fell.  
  
Sasuke saw it. Itachi, along with Sakura fell from the cliff. He hurriedly approached the edge of the cliff to help Sakura... but too late. Sakura and Itachi are already midway on their fall from the very high cliff. He could not believe it. Why couldn't he protect the ones he love?  
  
"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Sasuke called out her name.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Joal: That was a short chapter. Heehee! Poor Sasuke-kun! Hahahaha!!! I admit that I suck at fight scenes. Sorry!  
  
Mint: You suck all the time..  
  
Joal: You're mean! [hits Mint] okay, please review this chapter or else.... I'll try to post the next one whenever I have time. So please give me reviews! They make me happy and they give me the reason to continue writing this!  
  
Ja ne! 


	8. Die Itachi, die

  
  


  
  
Joal: Heeya! Another chapter up! YAY! But I'm kinda sad because I didn't get much reviews from the last chapter... sigh Anyway, just read this chap and hope you enjoy!!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
See You Again Chapter 8: Die Itachi, Die  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Sasuke called out her name.  
  
No... crying out her name won't help her. It wouldn't save her. He must do something quick... he must save her. he can't afford to lose her again. Quickly but care fully, he descended, taking every careful measure in order to prevent himself from slipping. He was almost at the bottom of the cliff. Sasuke slowly bent his knees and sprang down, landing a few feet from Sakura and Itachi's motionless bodies.  
  
Sasuke approached Sakura first. She was lying face down on the ground. She was badly bruised and wounded. Carefully, Sasuke turned her over. He gently placed his thumb and middle finger on her pulse. Her pulse was okay, but it was irregular. But the thing is, she was still alive. After making sure that Sakura is okay, Sasuke went to Itachi's direction. He kicked Itachi's body over. Itachi's head was bleeding badly and he has lots of bruises and wounds as well. Sasuke felt anger boiling in his blood at the sight of the man that murdered his clan. Sasuke started making hand seals.  
  
In the middle of this act, Itachi's eyes slowly opened. He glanced at his younger brother who was planning to finish him off. He smirked at him.  
  
"Trying to kill me?" he said quietly. He was breathing heavily. He lost almost all of his strength after he fell from the cliff. He knew he was going to die now. He knew Sasuke wouldn't spare him.  
  
Sasuke didn't answer. Why would he talk to someone who murdered his family? He finished doing his hand seals and he started blowing fireballs from his mouth. Itachi, having no strength to stand up was engulfed in the flames Sasuke created. Sasuke could hear Itachi shrieking in pain as the flames slowly and painfully burn his body. How he loved to her Itachi's shrieks! They were melody to his ears. He loved to hear his own brother howling in pain. 'Finally' he thought as he smirked at the smoldering figure before his eyes. Finally he killed his brother. Finally he avenged his family's deaths.  
  
Slowly, the fire died down, revealing Itachi's body, now burnt into ashes. Contented, Sasuke turned to Sakura, who was still unconscious. He carefully bent down and carried her. And with one last look at Itachi's ashes, he jumped and scaled the cliff easily with the help of his ninja skills.  
  
Finally, he reached the top of the cliff. Quickly, he ran towards the direction of the nearest hospital.  
  
After a few minutes of running with an unconscious Sakura in arms, he finally reached the hospital. He entered it quickly. The hospital staff saw him and Sakura and acted immediately, wasting no time. They placed Sakura on a stretcher and hurried her towards the emergency room. Sasuke wanted to follow them inside but the nurse stopped him.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, you cannot enter. Please stay outside while we treat the patient." The nurse explained, then she closed the door, leaving Sasuke alone in the hallway.  
  
"Shit!" exclaimed Sasuke as he kicked the emergency room door. He was worried about Sakura. What if it was too late? What if she dies?  
  
Sasuke shook his head, ridding his mind of these negative thoughts. He must not think about those. Instead, he must think about positive thoughts like now that he finally killed Itachi, Sakura will get her memory back. All he has to do is to wait and pray for Sakura to make it. Trying to calm himself down, he sat on one of the benches just outside the emergency room. He intertwined his fingers, covering the lower half of his face and rested his elbows on his knees.  
  
He waited... and waited... and waited. 'What was taking them so long?!' Sasuke worried and annoyed asked himself.  
  
After another 3 hours of waiting, the doctor finally emerged from the emergency room. Sasuke quickly stood up the moment he saw him. "How is she?" Sasuke asked, clasping the doctor's shoulders and shaking him. He wanted answer right now.  
  
The doctor shook Sasuke's hand of him. Then he looked at Sasuke. "I'm not sure what will happen. She's in a fifty-fifty. You see, she broke her skull and broke 4 other bones. Besides from that, she also has some large wounds. It's up to her if she lives or not. Let's just hope for the best and pray that she will make it." The doctor explained.  
  
"But she will live, won't she?!" Sasuke asked.  
  
"It's up to her." The doctor answered.

Sasuke was rooted to his spot. There was only 50 percent chance for Sakura to live... she mustn't die... she mustn't die. Why now that everything was fixed and everything was all back to normal? Why?  
  
Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts. He started to walk. But he doesn't know where his feet were taking him. All he knew was he stopped in front of a payphone in the hospital. Sasuke sighed. He picked the receiver of the phone and inserted some coins in the slot. Then he dialed Kakashi's number. It took a couple of rings before someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello... who are you and what are you thinking trying to call me in the dead of the night?" came Kakashi's sleepy voice. Sasuke's call obviously woke him up from sleep.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, this is Sasuke. Please come here in the hospital. Something happened and Sakura's confined. Tell Naruto and the others about this too."  
  
"What?!" the sleepiness was now gone in Kakashi's voice. "Okay, I'm going to tell the others. Wait for us."  
  
"Okay" Sasuke answered and put the receiver back to its place. He wondered where Sakura's room is located. He decided to ask the receptionist about it.  
  
"Excuse me. Could you tell me where Uchiha Sakura's room is?" Sasuke asked the nurse who was assigned on the reception desk.  
  
The nurse looked at him and was flushed. "It's at the second floor. At room 207." She answered. "Anyway, you're cute!" the nurse added. Sasuke felt annoyed at this so he left without thanking the nurse.  
  
Sasuke reached the stairs. He climbed it and soon reached the second floor. He started looking for room 207. There! He found it. He opened the door and there, he saw Sakura, lying on the bed with various life- supporting machines connected to her body. Sasuke hated to see her that way, but what he could do for the meantime was to wait for her to wake up. He quietly sat down on the chair next to her and looked at her peaceful face. He reached out his hand to stroke the contours of her face.  
  
"Sakura... I know you can hear me. Please don't give up. Don't leave me again..." Sasuke whispered at her ear. His eyelids felt heavy. He was tired from the whole day. Maybe a little nap would do. He propped his head on the side of Sakura's bed and allowed his sleepy eyes to take a rest. Little did he know that something was going to happen.  
  
Sakura's dream  
  
_ Sakura looked at her surroundings. It was all light blue and it seemed... floaty. She looked at her feet and was surprised to see that she was floating too! But where is she? Where are Sasuke and the others?  
  
"Sakura... the time has come." Came a mysterious voice. Sakura whipped her head around to see whom it came from. She saw a man wearing some kind of white robe, but she doesn't know him.  
  
"Who- who are you?" she asked.  
  
The man did not answer. Instead, he smiled at her. "It is time for you to decide. Come with me and all the suffering and pain of yours will end. Come with me and you will never feel sadness again."  
  
Sakura was puzzled. "Huh? Why would I? I don't even know you."  
  
The man came closer to her. "Just come with me!" this time, his voice sounded harsh. He quickly grabbed Sakura's wrist and as his skin made contact, Sakura's head throbbed in pain as if it was splitting in two. Now she got it! She was going to die if she comes with this man! She could not let this happen. She must live!  
  
Sakura was feeling so much pain. 'Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to go with this man...' she thought. Then, images of Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Kakashi and all her other friends flashed in her mind. Then the thought of Sasuke came to her.  
  
"I... must... live..." she said. With all of her strength, she pushed the man away from her and the floaty surrounding disappeared.  
  
_end of Sakura's dream  
  
Sasuke woke up. 'Is there an earthquake?' he asked himself because the bed he was resting his head on was moving. He looked at Sakura and he was shocked to see Sakura having a convulsion. She was shaking uncontrollably. Fear came upon Sasuke. Quickly, he ran to the door and yelled for help. The doctor and some nurses hurried to the room and tried to stabilize Sakura. After a few minutes, Sakura was stabilized.  
  
"What happened?" Sasuke asked the doctor who was about to exit from the room.  
  
"It was nothing really, Mr. Uchiha. It was just normal in cases like this. You have nothing to worry about. And I found out that she's no longer on a 50-50. She will wake up soon, so don't worry." The doctor assured him and exited the room with the nurses.  
  
Sasuke sighed in relief. Sakura was safe. He sat down again on the chair beside her when something happened. Slowly, Sakura opened her eyes. Then she looked at Sasuke.  
  
"Sakura? You're awake!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Joal: Ne, gomen for the short chapter. I'm not really in the mood for typing right now. (I'm so lazy!) Heehee! I want to receive at least 15 reviews for this chapter! Or more!!! Hahaha!!! You see, I'm not getting much reviews lately... Are you guys starting to hate me? cries in a dark lonely corner or are you scared of me because I always blackmail you? sniff Hmm... okay, from now on, I'll be kind! I won't blackmail you guys anymore just give me reviews! I'm getting desperate! ARGGGH! Here's the list of things I would do just to get reviews:  
  
1.I will dance otso-otso if you like, just give me reviews.

2.I will sing the national anthem in a public place, just give me reviews.

3.I will punch your greatest enemy in the face, just give me reviews.  
  
And last, but not the least...  
  
I will love you forever and ever, just give me reviews!!!  
  
I'm so desperate, ne?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hopeful smile


	9. Gaara Finds Out

  
  
Joal: Heheehehe... One reviewer says I'm so desperate for reviews... he's SO right. I'm desperate and I admit it! At least I'm honest! Well... here's the 9th chapter for you guys. And yeah, I almost forgot. Have you guys played 'Narultimate Hero' game on Ps2? It's so COOL! Heehehehe!!! I suggest that you should try it too! (Do I sound like a product endorser? Hehehe!) Anyway, just read this chap and don't forget to review!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
See You Again

Chapter 9: Gaara Finds Out  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
#Room 207#  
  
"Sakura? You awake!" Sasuke exclaimed as he saw Sakura's eyes to open up a bit. He rushed and held her hand, hope and happiness mirrored in his onyx eyes as he stared at Sakura.  
  
Sakura just stared at him. She was still too weak to speak and this simple act of opening her eyes seemed to drain her of her strength. But nevertheless, it was worth it. Sakura wanted to keep her eyes open longer but her strength was failing her. She slowly let her eyelids drop. Maybe a nap would help her regain her strength.  
  
Sasuke saw Sakura close her eyes. He smiled inwardly. He knew that Sakura still is weak from the fall she received. He gently let go of her hand and laid it on her side. He dare not disturb his beloved. He decided that her would just satisfy himself watching her sleep.  
  
#hospital reception desk#  
  
"HEY MISS! DO YOU KNOW WHERE UCHIHA SAKURA'S ROOM IS?!" Naruto hollered as he asked the nurse on the reception area accompanied by Ino, Hinata, Kakashi and Shikamaru.  
  
The nurse covered her ears and yelled back. "I KNOW SO PLEASE STOP YELLING 'COZ THIS IS A HOSPITAL!!!"  
  
"Okay." Naruto answered. "If you told me I shouldn't yell, then why are you yelling? That's so unfair!" he added.  
  
The nurse sweatdropped. Instead of arguing back, she scanned the records looking for the name of Uchiha Sakura. There! She found it! "She's at room 207."  
  
"Room 207? Got it." Naruto answered as he dragged Kakashi and the other with him.  
  
"Naruto! There's no need for you to drag us there! We have our own feet for crying out loud!" Ino complained.  
  
Shikamaru looked at her. "You're wrong Ino. This is much better than walking, besides, walking is too troublesome." Shikamaru explained.  
  
Ino looked annoyed. "And since when did walking became troublesome?!"  
  
Shikamaru shook his head. "Nah... Never mind. Explaining is just plain troublesome as well."  
  
Ino fumed at Shikamaru who seemed to be enjoying the ride. She was about to hit Naruto on the head to let her go when Hinata interrupted.  
  
"Umm... Naruto-kun? I think we already passed room 207. We're in front of room 226 now." Hinata timidly explained while pointing to the room number attached to the door beside them. Sure enough it was room 226.  
  
"Hehe... I know that! I just thought of getting some exercise... you know!" Naruto said as he let go of them. He scratched his head and laughed idiotically.  
  
"Stupid fool." Ino remarked as she rubbed her wrist where Naruto dragged her.  
  
"Well? Shall we get going?" Kakashi asked while reading his favorite book: Icha Icha Paradise.  
  
They nodded. They were about to leave when the room 226 opened. It revealed a certain red-haired lad, which is undoubtedly familiar. Gaara.  
  
Gaara left the room to see what was the racket is about. There, he saw Sakura's friends. Again, he felt the emptiness and longing for the girl. He wanted to know how she is doing. He decided to ask her friends.  
  
"Matte! Hey!" he called out to the retreating backs of Sakura's friends. Naruto and the others turned to look at the owner of the voice. They were surprised to see him.  
  
"Gaara, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked him.  
  
"Hey! Aren't you the guy who found Sakura? What're you doing here?" Naruto seconded.  
  
Gaara tilted his head slightly. "Yoko spilled boiling ramen on herself, that's why." He answered. "How's Sakura?" he asked.  
  
"Aaah! Sakura's the reason why we're here! We're gonna visit Sakura- chan!" Naruto announced, receiving a smack on the head, courtesy of Ino.  
  
"Sakura?! She's here? Wha-what happened?!" Gaara asked, extremely worried.  
  
"We do not know yet. We just received the news that she's here." Kakashi explained while reading his book.  
  
Gaara made up his mind. "I'm going with you." He announced. The others, seeing that they could not do anything to make the red-haired man changed his mind reluctantly agreed. They headed towards Sakura's room and once they have reached it, Kakashi began to knock.  
  
"Sasuke? We're here."  
  
From inside the room, Sasuke could hear Kakashi's call. Slowly, he got up from the chair he was sitting on and approached the door and began to turn the handle. He opened it, revealing the worried faces of Kakashi, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino and...... Gaara?!  
  
"Wha-"Sasuke began but was eventually cut of by Naruto who quickly raced towards Sakura's bed followed by Ino and the others. Gaara however, stayed on the same spot.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked Gaara icily.  
  
Gaara glared at him. And instead of answering him, he shot up another question. "What did you do to her?"  
  
Sasuke's anger was starting to boil. "Me? Nothing." He answered scornfully.  
  
Gaara felt his anger rising as well. He tried to suppress it. "What happened?" he asked Sasuke in a serious tone.  
  
Sasuke stared at him frigidly. "You need not to know. She's none of your business." He said finally and closed the door, but Gaara held it back. His eyes now are flaming in anger.  
  
"What happened?! You- you bastard! I entrusted her to you! Even if it hurts I let her go. And this is what you do?! You can't even protect her. You don't deserve her!" Gaara hissed.  
  
Sasuke had had it. quickly, he raised his fit and stretched it out to punch Gaara in the face, but out of thin air, Kakashi appeared between them, and stopped Sasuke.  
  
"Sasuke, control yourself. This is a hospital. No fighting." He said.  
  
Sasuke pulled back from Kakashi's grasp. Then he glared at Gaara.  
  
That however did not affect Gaara. He simply crossed the room and stopped by Sakura's bed. He looked at her affectionately. Then after a few minutes he turned and left. But when he was by the door, he stopped.  
  
"You don't deserve her." He whispered loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Then he opened the door and exited.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Joal: Gomen for the short chapter! I'm really busy lately... you know, schoolwork, schoolwork, and schoolwork! ARGGH! And now I have a new problem, of course, regarding SCHOOLWORK! The school has chosen me a one of the three representatives to go to DOST to compete for the blah blah blah. Nooooo.... That means more schoolwork for me.... Darn it. I feel so pressured lately. Your reviews would make me happy. Okay, gotta go! Don't forget to review! And wish me luck for the event!!!   
  
Ja ne!!!


	10. chapter 10

Joal: Yahoo!!! Another chapter is here! Dun dun dun dun!!! I'm extremely happy right now 'coz we won the competition!! Yes! First prize!!! Beat the crap out from other schools!!! WHOOOOOOHOOOO!!! /dances around/ and that means we're gonna compete for the regional!!! Don't worry! I'll still update my fics! Promise!!! This fic's coming to and ends peeps!!! Maybe another chapter or two!  
  
Some reviewer was asking where I bought Narultimate Hero... well, I bought it in a local mall. Sa Cavite kasi ako... sa Lotus mall ko nabili yun eh... Dun sa Chorus R. Siguro meron nun sa ibang mga malls.   
  
Happy!!!  
  
Happy!!!  
  
H A P P Y ! ! !  
  
Y A Y !  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
See You Again Chapter 10:  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It has been 4 days since the encounter with Gaara. And still, Sakura haven't woken up... But Sasuke was patient. He will not hurry Sakura. He won't...  
  
Sasuke opened the door to Sakura's room in the hospital. He entered quietly, not wanting disturb Sakura's slumber. He just came back from their house. He went home to get some clothes and eat as well. He glanced at Sakura's bed to gaze at her peaceful sleeping form. But no... Sasuke did not see a sleeping Sakura. Instead, there before his eyes was a smiling Sakura. She has woken up!  
  
"Sakura! You're awake!" Sasuke said in a gentle voice but full of surprise. He knelt down next to Sakura's bed to take a closer look at his wife's face.  
  
"Sasuke... How I missed you." Sakura said while smiling at the expression etched on Sasuke's face. Priceless. Gently, she lifted her hand from her side to touch Sasuke's face. She smiled even more when Sasuke took her hand.  
  
"You... Can you remember me? Do you remember everything now?" Sasuke asked in concern. He wanted to know if Sakura finally has gotten her memory back, now that Itachi was dead. He wanted to know if the Sakura he knew was back. He wanted to know if his Sakura is back.  
  
Sakura grinned weakly. "Yes... I remember now. Thank you." She answered. She felt really happy. It seems that all of her burdens were ease. She feels very lucky and thankful for she was given a second chance; a second chance to live. A second chance to be with her love. Another chance to be with Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke smile got wider. He was glad. He has gotten his Sakura back. They will once again be together. Once, he thought that the only means he will be with Sakura again were in his dreams, but now his dreams have turned into reality. Sakura came back to him. He was foolish to let her go once, but he was not that kind of a fool to do it again. He will not let her go this time. He will protect her, care for her and love her more than before. He will let Sakura feel the love he wasn't able to show her for a long time. Sasuke promised that.  
  
"Sasuke, when can I get out of the hospital?" Sakura asked. She really was eager to go home once again. She wants to go back to her life as Uchiha Sakura.  
  
"Oh. I almost forgot. I'll just tell the doctors you're awake. Wait for me, okay?" Sasuke said then walked out the room. After a few minutes, he came back, accompanied by the doctor and some nurses who were to check on Sakura.  
  
After checking her for some other injuries, the doctor turned to Sasuke. "She's now in good condition. I guess she can go home tomorrow." The doctor announced and excused himself, leaving the two giggling nurses with them.  
  
"Excuse me sir, is she your relative?" asked the nurse with brown hair. Sakura scowled.  
  
Sasuke did not bother to look at who asked the question. "She's my wife." He answered flatly, causing the two nurses to frown in displeasure. The two excused themselves and left.  
  
"Sasuke, were you with someone when I wasn't here?" Sakura asked. She just remembered that her husband was a chick magnet and the females of Konoha must be flocking to him when she was not around.  
  
Sasuke chuckled at Sakura's question. Girls sure did form a long queue to get him when Sakura wasn't around. But Sasuke was being... well, Sasuke, and paid no heed to whomever woman was flaunting themselves at him. "No I'm not." Sasuke answered truthfully.  
  
Sakura frowned in a childish manner. "Really?" she asked, trying to sound unbelieving, but she knew that Sasuke hasn't been with another woman even without asking.  
  
Sasuke grinned. "So, you think I'm lying?" he said as he sat on Sakura's bed.  
  
"No, I believe you." Sakura finally said with a small grin and place her head on Sasuke's lap.  
  
The next day soon approached. And everything was ready. Sakura was excited to see her friends again. Sasuke could not help but to smile at this. The two of them walked home and Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Kakashi welcomed them into a surprise party. Well... their reaction was eer... surprised! They partied until 7:30 pm because Kakashi said he has to go because he wants to read his new 'Icha Icha Paradise Volume 3'. Naruto said that he wants to try the new ramen flavor at Ichiraku and dragged Hinata with him, while Ino said she was sleepy and Shikamaru had to take her home, leaving Sakura and Sasuke by themselves. They spent the night cleaning up the debris from the 'party'. It was almost 10:00 when they finally tidied the house. And they slept soundly, exhausted from the 'party' and from their chores.  
  
The morning approached. Sasuke had woken up first. He was surprised to see Sakura beside him sleeping, then he remembered that Sakura was really back and the kicked himself mentally for that. He slowly rose from bed, not wanting to disturb Sakura from her peaceful slumber. He gently opened the window, allowing the early rays of sunlight to fill the room with warm brightness. Then, Sakura stirred. Sasuke looked at her and he notice that she was just woken up. He wanted to laugh at her form. Her disheveled pink hair and her drowsy eyes.  
  
"Ohayou Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted groggily while rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Hn." Sasuke said with a simple nod. He casually stepped from beside the window towards the bed and sat down beside Sakura. "Hungry?" he asked.  
  
Sakura was about to answer when a faint rumble was heard from her stomach. Sakura need not to answer. He stomach was answering Sasuke. The raven-haired lad grinned at this. He got up and gently pulled Sakura to stand up as well. He led her down to the kitchen and fixed her some breakfast.  
  
"Ne, Sasuke... Aren't I supposed to be the one who should be cooking breakfast?" Sakura asked as Sasuke laid down a platter in front of her. She eyed its contents; some pancakes and bacon.  
  
"I'm just in the mood for cooking." Sasuke answered with a grin. Sakura blushed at this. She missed Sasuke's smiles that she thought were rare or even nonexistent when they were young. But as time passed, she found out that those smiles exist... only for her.  
  
Sakura grabbed a fork and began eating breakfast. She took a pancake and some bacon. Sasuke started to eat as well. They cleaned the platter of its contents, and now they were thirsty.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, shouldn't we have tea?" Sakura asked as soon as she felt her throat drying up.  
  
Sasuke nodded. He stood up from his seat and approached the kitchen cabinets. Sakura fondly watched Sasuke's form that was rummaging the drawers for some tea.  
  
'There.' Sasuke thought as he found the container he was looking for. He opened it to peer inside and was disappointed to see that it was empty. He looked at Sakura and began to speak. "I think we're out of tea." He declared.  
  
Sakura frowned playfully. "I guess I should go to the marketplace to buy some." She said as she got up from the chair she was sitting on.  
  
"Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" Sasuke asked. He was concerned about Sakura because she just got out from the hospital.  
  
Sakura looked at him and smiled. "don't worry Sasuke! It's not like the market is in the Water Country! I' gonna be fine!" she assured Sasuke. Then she looked at the dirty dishes. "I think you should just clean up while I get some tea." She added.  
  
Sasuke nodded and began gathering the plates as Sakura left. He places them near the sink and started to clean them up.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was walking towards the market place. She happily gazed at the surroundings of the village. Not much has changed. She hummed a simple tune while walking, enjoying the warmth that the sunrays were giving her. How she missed the town!  
  
After a bit more of walking, she arrived at the marketplace. She went to the stall that sells powdered tea. She bought some and paid for it. she swiftly turned back to start to go home when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh! Gomen!" Sakura apologized to the person she bumped into. She was surprised to see whom she bumped into. He was a red-haired man... namely Gaara.  
  
"Sakura!" Gaara muttered in his surprised voice. The girl he was thinking of was just in front of his eyes.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Joal: Yaaaay! That the 10th chap! Hope you liked it!!! I have nothing much to say here... Just review!!! Thanks!!! hugs readers 


	11. Owari

Joal: Aaaaahhh!!! Gomen everybody!!! It took me a long time before I updated this fic. You see, lots of school stuff going on. Like the exams then the student government election where I get to run as president. Luckily I didn't win (HAHA!) 'coz I'm just forced to run for it! Heehee! I'm really sorry, so here it is, the 11th chapter!!!

Anyway, a reviewer said that I need a beta-reader... My question is.... WHAT IS A BETA-READER?! (Hehe... sorry there... I just really don't have an idea... silly, silly me!!!) Anyway, whatever a beat-reader does, I'm also here to ask you guys another question... WHO WANTS TO BE MY BETA-READER?!

Okay, enough blabbering from me.... Just read and don't forget to click on the button down there!!! REVIEW!!! YIHEE!!!

See You Again

Chapter 11: Owari

"Sakura!" Gaara muttered in his surprised voice. The girl he was thinking of was just in front of his eyes.

Sakura muttered a quick apology and glanced up to look at whom she bumped into. She was utterly shocked to see that the person she bumped into is no other than Gaara. Of all the people that she could bump into, why Gaara? (a/n: Sakura got her memory back but that doesn't mean that she forgot about the things she encountered when she still got amnesia... 'Kay?) Sakura was tensed. She wanted to evaporate from her spot.

Gaara couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. The person he longed to see was in front of him. Quickly he grabbed Sakura's shoulders and shook them, as though wanting to make sure that this wasn't a dream.

"Gaara! Stop! You're hurting me!" pleaded Sakura. At once, Gaara stopped shaking her.

Gaara, however, felt happy yet sad and angry upon meeting her again. Happy because he had laid his eyes upon her and sad and angry, because seeing her made him remember about Sasuke. The mere thought of him was enough to make his blood boil. But because he is Gaara, he dares not to show his inner emotions. He still remained cool.

Sakura was nervous. VERY nervous to be exact. She did not know what to do in front of Gaara. She couldn't just run away from him because it was him who took care of her when she still has amnesia, but now that she have gotten her memory back, she could not look at his face. Now that she remembers everything about her and Sasuke there is but one thing left for Gaara: rejection. But she couldn't bring herself to say that she has gotten her memory back and that she doesn't love Gaara. She couldn't say that so easily.

"Sakura, look at me."

"Why?"

"Do you... do you love me?"

"..."

"Answer me!"

"I... I don't... I don't love you Gaara! It's Sasuke whom I love and there would never be another!" Sakura cried and ran away from where Gaara was rooted.

Sakura ran as quickly as she could, tears blinding her vision. Saying those heartbreaking words was very hard for her, since Gaara helped her, and he became a good friend. But what should be said should be said. She must tell Gaara the truth... even if it hurts him.

Sakura finally reached their home. She knocked repeatedly on the door. The door opened, reveling a somewhat alarmed Sasuke. Upon seeing Sasuke, Sakura flung herself into Sasuke's arms and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"What the-"Sasuke managed to say. He was worried about Sakura. 'What could've happened to her? Maybe it was that Gaara freak again. Damn him for making her cry like this.' He thought as he ran his hands over her pink tresses. Sakura seemed to have relaxed a bit from his caress.

"Sasuke... I love you." Sasuke heard Sakura whisper.

"And I love you too." He whispered at her ear. He did not know what happened or why Sakura was upset when she got home, but he doesn't care anymore. What matters to him is that Sakura is with him and they both love each other.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (On Gaara)

Gaara was heartbroken. Of all the people, why him? He had lived a miserable childhood. He never learned to love. But no that he finally manage to feel that emotion, why does he have to be rejected?

He opened the door to his restaurant and sat at the nearest chair. He closed his eyes and let out a long, deep sigh. 'So this is how it feels to be heartbroken... you feel worthless and stupid.' He thought.

"Gaara?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. It was Yoko.

"What do you need?" he snapped.

"You... You don't have to feel about it." she said timidly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I know what happened Gaara. It's all over your face. You don't have to grieve over someone you know that you could never have when there is someone who loves you with all her heart. Gaara I'm here for you." Yoko blurted out.

Gaara was shocked with what he heard from her, he felt relieved at the same time. Finally, a person who loves him for what he really is.

Owari...

= Sa mga readers jan... alam ko na ang sasabihin nyo... "Bakit parang bitin ang ending???!!!" hehehehe... Ganyan talaga... pero I assure you, sina Sasuke at Sakura parin!!! Yeah! SasuXSaku rocks!!! YEAH!!!"

Joal: Yahooooooooooooooooooo! This fic's finally done!!! I just want to thank all the reviewers namely:

Metaliczgal - Uuy!!! I really want to thank you a lot 'coz you always give me a review!!! Thanks for all the support!!! hugz MetaliczgalGrabe, astig ka talaga!!! As in!!! salamat!!! Luv yah!!! gives Metaliczgal a bag of chips and a teddy bear

Maya Amano – Wai!!! hugz Maya really tightThank you din sa'yo sa lahat ng support and reviews mo!!! Nakaka-inspire!!! Hehehe!!! Teka... Diba si Maya Amano character sa game na Persona sa Playstation??? Hehehe... Nilalaro ko kasi yun dati, pero nasira yung cd... kaya di ko natapos... Doon na ako sa part na may blimp na sila... kaso nga natapunan ng juice yung cd!!! sobsAh!!! Wawa naman ako!!! Anyway, salamat talaga at sana basahin mo pa yung mga fics ko to come!!! MUAH!!! gives Maya a box of Chips Ahoy! And a teddy bear

Durian – Yeah!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! They really inspire!!! Waaaah!!! hugs DurianThanks for all and take care!!! gives Durian lots of Duriansheehee!!!

Koori no tenshi – Hello!!!!!!!!!!!! Just wanna say.... THANK YOU!!!! Thanks for all the reviews you gave me!!!!! gives koori no tenshi a teddy bear

Angelkicat – Elo!!! Thanks for the reviews you gave me!! Please read my fics to come!!! gives angelkicat some... cats

Trickmaster – HEYA! Thanks for the reviews!!! Please continue to read my stories!!! I really, really like it when there are lots of peeps that read my fics!!! gives Trickmaster a comic book

Emir – YAHOO!!! Hi there!!! WHOOOHOOO!!! Thanks a lot for all the reviews you gave me!!! Please read my fics to come!!! HEEHEE! gives emir a gallon of ice creamYum!

Hitokiri-Yumi-sama – Yumi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!! Hello!!! Kung binabasa mo pa itong fic na 'to thank you talaga sa lahat!!! Thanks sa mga reviews mo, sa kawaii Yoh badge, sa anime cards, sa cd at higit sa lahat sa friendship!!! Ikaw lang matatawag kong bestfriend ko dahil ikaw lang ang nakakaintindi sakin!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! sniffGrabe, nagiging dramatic na ito!!! Ayokong umiyak!!! Heehee! Thanks sa lahat, as in! You're the best!!! 4-ever tayong friends ha?! give Yumi-chan mangas, cookies, teddy bears, ice cream, etc...

ToMoYo129 – Yaaa!!! Hello naman jan!!! thanks sa LAHAT as in LAHAT ng reviews!!! You rock, girl!!! gives Tomoyo EriolHahaha!!!

Nikki-14angel – Hi!!! Sasusaku, yeah!!! Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you liked this fic of mine!!! Thanks for the reviews again! gives nikki-14angel a bunny

Rookie – Thanks for your reviews! You rock! hugs RookieI hope you liked this fic!!! gives Rookie a puppyLook! It's Pakkun!!! Heehee!

Umm... there are more reviewers I would like to thanki, but I'm REALLY sleepy, so I'll just put it this way... ALL OF YOU GUYS, I WANT TO THANK YOU A LOT. WHETHER YOU REVIEWED OR NOT, I STILL WANT TO THANK YOU. IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU READERS ESP. REVIEWERS, I WOULDN'T HAVE FINISHED THIS FIC. SO THANKS A LOT!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! kisses and hugs

So I guess that's it... This fic's ended. But I assure you; there are more fics to come!!! Thank again and I love you!!! Yes, you! The person who's reading this fic. I LUV YAH!!!

T

H

A

N

K

Y

O

U

A

N

D

I

L

O

V

E

Y

O

U

G

U

Y

S


End file.
